<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ski Trip by SkullWoggle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624905">The Ski Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle'>SkullWoggle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampair series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Drama, Field Trip, Gen, High School AU, Other, Tension, Youth Group, ski trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your friends are going away for the weekend with your friend's youth group to go skiing! But tension between you and one of your friends rises. Will you be able to have a good time without your frenemy spoiling it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X Reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship, reader x canon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ski Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning-Tori uses the phrase "that's so gay" in a derogatory way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You, your vampire boyfriend Duke, your friends Missi, Russell and Tori are all excited for your retreat with your youth group. Okay, technically Tori’s youth group. She wanted to do a trip for your anime club at your library which she is president of, but since there is no formal fundraising group within the club, Tori decided to merge the Anime Club members with the youth group her and Alec are a part of. After some begging, nagging and arm twisting, those in charge finally caved in and you are all going to the mountains to go skiing. While it’s been five years since you’ve skied (and all of the past few times in your life when you skied, it’s resulted in crashing and tears). You and your friends all stand together while you listen to instructions from the people in charge.</p><p>“Okay everyone! We will be doing the buddy system! Get with your buddy and line up to go to the lodge to register and see the schedule for the types of slopes they have to offer! However, we will be doing some tours as a group of historic nature trails and team building activities!”</p><p>Tori turns to you guys and speaks up.</p><p>“Okay, since I’m the oldest here and I’m familiar with the youth group, I’ll be in charge.”</p><p>“Ahem. I’m eighteen?” snarked Duke, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Tori sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay, SECOND oldest. But I’m more well aware of how things work in this youth group, cutie.” Tori tweaked one of Duke’s ears flirtatiously, earning a disapproving look from Duke. “Alec, go with Missi. Russell, go with *Y/N*. I’ll go with Duke.”<br/>Missi and Duke exchanged repulsed looks. There was no way Missi was going to go with Alec. Alec has had the hots for Missi ever since they met. And while Missi has very politely turned him down, Alec still hasn’t taken no for an answer. And while Duke may have had a history of being a player before he met you, he never cared for Tori’s abrasive attitude and control freakish nature. While you, Missi, Duke, and Russell love Anime club, it could be better without Tori’s attitude and Alec’s…..Alec. And it’s even more difficult because….Tori does have her good side. It’s just impossible to tell when you can see it. </p><p>Alec throws his arm around Missi, prompting a shudder from her.</p><p>“Hey Missi. I guess we’re partnering for the weekend. Heheheheheh.”</p><p>“I don’t think so!” Duke slapped Alec’s arm off of Missi’s shoulder, prompting Alec to get in Duke’s face. “Hey man, what’s your problem?!”</p><p>“This arrangement! Okay, Tori, Alec should stay with you, Russell with Missi, and me with *Y/N*.”</p><p>Tori huffed. “Or, you and Missi together, Alec and Russell together, and me with *Y/N*. Besides *Y/N*, I rarely get to spend time with you outside of club! Plus if you and *Y/N* are partnered up, you’ll be tempted to sneak out and go f-”</p><p>“Fair enough.” You sigh and partner up with Tori. Duke stands next to Missi and shoots Alec one of his signature death glares. Where he glows his eyes and bares his teeth. Yep. Alec jumps.</p><p>“Creepy…”</p><p>“Takes one to know….” muttered Duke.</p><p>Infuriated, Alec took a snowball and threw it at the back of Duke’s head. Duke then turned around and tackled Alec to the ground. They tussled on the ground until the chaperones came in.</p><p>“ALEC SHAPOVALOV! DUKE DEVOUTS! OFF THE GROUND, NOW!” </p><p>Tori gave you a condescending look. “What’s wrong with your boyfriend? He totally went postal on my best friend!”</p><p>“One, I thought I was your best friend and two, Alec started it! Can’t you see how uncomfortable Alec makes Missi?”</p><p>“You don’t have to speak on Missi’s behalf y’know.” Tori scoffed. “She’s not a fucking baby. Missi, do you mind partnering with Alec?” Tori asked in her fake sweet tone. Missi looked downward and twiddled her fingers. “Well…..I….uh….I’d much rather partner with any of you guys. You’re….more fun….ehehe…”</p><p>“Why, what’s wrong with Alec?!?” asked Tori offended. “Do you think he’s boring? Or that he smells weird? What do you have against him, Missi?” Missi lowered her head and went silent. “Is what *Y/N* said true?” Missi just nodded quickly, and ran to catch up with the group. You exchange looks with Russell and decide to head up, unpack and get settled in the lodge. Tori huffed. “Fucking snobs.”</p><p>*LATER THAT NIGHT*</p><p>You guys are about to sit down for dinner. You take time to check on Missi. She’s sitting in her chosen room, crying on the bed. You sit down with her.</p><p>“You alright? Sorry about Tori earlier….she’s….very defensive of Alec….I have no fucking idea why….”</p><p>Missi wipes her eyes and hugs you. “I can’t stand her. Believe me, I’ve tried to give her a chance for your sake, since she’s one of your other best friends, but I can’t. She hates me.”</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s true….honestly, she’s like that with everyone.” You blink. “Even her grandparents! I don’t get why she has to be so offended that people find Alec to be a repulsive piece of shit. And Duke was putting him in his place!”</p><p>“Yeah. That was awesome! I wish I could be more assertive like Duke….or maybe not because that’s technically AGGRESS-IVE but...like at least Duke’s over me. He….oddly hasn’t given me any looks or said anything after that one time….did you do something to him?”</p><p>“Just bonded with him over a stupid project….and made out with him in the nurse’s office..”</p><p>“Good. Keep doing that. He’s like a German husky guard dog-good for protection, but really cuddly underneath. He really surprises you! And frankly, a better friend than Tori.”</p><p>“Yeah. Tori can be-”</p><p>“HELLO!” All of a sudden, Tori came in with her luggage, put it on top of the bed where Missi was sitting and pulled the three of you in a hug. “SELFIE TIME! SAY CHEESE!” When you look at the picture, you cringe because you look like you’re both confused and ready to punch someone while Missi looks like a frightened deer. Tori smiles at you.</p><p>“Sorry to surprise you, but they told me to get you for dinner. *Y/N*, you may want to check on Duke. He looks more pissed than a dirty diaper.” You walk out of the room and turn to see Duke sitting in a large chair, arms crossed, fingers tapping on one of the arms of the chairs. He has one of the nastiest scowls you’ve ever seen on him, so you approach him quietly.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Erg.” He grunts. </p><p>“What’s up?”<br/>Duke sighs. “Got in trouble with the head youth group whatever for fighting with Alec, and they threatened me with one final warning or they’ll call my dad and have him pick me up. I don’t give a shit about getting into trouble, but leaving you guys behind with anime Regina George and Herbert the Pervert while I listen to Poppy Dearest berate me for fucking up for the umpteenth time.” He exhaled and growled. “And someone took the pack of cigarettes I packed.”</p><p>“And that’s a problem? Oh, but I don’t want you smoking!”</p><p>Duke shot you a dirty look out of the corner of his eye. “I need a smoke. I need a fucking smoke. I can’t surviveaweekendwiththosebastardswithout one!” He started scratching his arm with his nails, which you grab and stop.</p><p>“Babe, babe. It’s going to be okay. Even if we’re not partnered up, we will still be together.” You cup Duke’s face and pull him into a kiss before you’re interrupted by a chaperone.</p><p>“NO KISSING! GET TO DINNER!”</p><p>You head towards the mess hall and Duke sighs. “I can’t fucking survive this weekend.” </p><p>*THE NEXT DAY*</p><p>You are all bundled up in your winter gear and start heading towards the bunny slopes. As you and Missi head to the lift, you hear Tori calling after you two.</p><p>“YOOHOO! Missi! *Y/N* Wait up for Duke and I! We’re coming on the slope too!” They hobble up to you, and Tori looks deep into your eyes. “Guys, you can’t go running off like that! We’re supposed to be using the buddy system with our assigned partners!” she says putting on an authoritative tone. </p><p>You and Missi roll your eyes. “We weren’t going that far….” you grumble. As you walk up to the ski life, Tori forcibly locks arms with you and Duke, leaving Missi on the end. You delay a bit, anxious about getting on the ski as it’s scooping you and Tori snaps at you for being too slow. When you anxiously settle into the lift, Tori sighs and turns to Duke and Missi.</p><p>“So, anyone know how Alec and Russ are making out?”</p><p>You tut. “Tori, PLEASE don’t ever put that image in my head ever again. Russ could do WAY better!”</p><p>Tori scoffs. “Nooooo. *Y/N* that’s not what I meant? I mean how they’re doing?”</p><p>“Russ was in a pretty good mood this morning. He kept us all awake at the breakfast table!” you remark.</p><p>“Honestly, when he woke me up, I was this close to flipping him off but then I saw it was him and was like ‘Oh.’” added Duke. “He seemed a bit reluctant about going with Alec. He tried entertaining him, but he only responded with half-hearted grunts.”</p><p>“That’s how he responds usually….” said Tori.</p><p>“They’re on one of the bigger slopes. Apparently Russell is a great skier!” you say, surprised.</p><p>“Hmm.” said Tori. “He has talents OTHER than talking. Shocker.”</p><p>“God help him for putting up with Alec. At least he tries.” Duke shook his head. Tori made a face and looked at Duke. “Well then…” she huffed. The four of you get off and make your way to the course. You and Missi get into your skiing position and you refresh the skiing rules to yourself.</p><p>“Okay, straight skis mean go. Like a pizza or pointing at each other is a stop. Never cross your skis like an X. You guys ready?” </p><p>“Race you down!”</p><p>“Huh?” WHOOSH! Tori breezes past you guys speeding way ahead. You look at Missi and Duke and sigh. “Guess I’m ready now…” You move down the hill at a meager pace, eventually speeding up when you become more comfortable. You’re hoping to catch up to Tori, but not too much or you’ll have to listen to her blathering about how all the other youth group kids that aren’t in anime are snobs or about how stupid the teachers at her school are or asking nosy questions about Duke. You catch up to her, and she turns to you. </p><p>“Took you long enough! Where’s Missi and your better half?”</p><p>“Behind us.”</p><p>“Ah. What’s Missi’s deal? She seems so sad....sometimes I feel like she doesn’t like me…”</p><p>You keep quiet and look ahead. Tori looks at you then changes the subject.<br/>“I could be wrong, I mean she’s not like the OTHERS in the youth group. Those annoying girls and their dumb movies, and boy bands and fake ass tans. So yeah on this forum I’m a part of this one guy had the NERVE to say Phantom Menace wasn’t that bad. EXCUSE ME?!? While I love Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith because Anakin is SOOO fucking hot, Phantom Menace is an atrocity! Jake Lloyd can’t act, Jar-Jar is OBNOXIOUS and it’s sooooo boring!”</p><p>“Yeah but we wouldn’t have the song by Weird Al if it weren’t for it...is it really that bad? I haven’t seen it in years…”</p><p>“IT IS! What were they thinking?!? But yeah, I told the guy he was wrong! Can you believe it? Next thing you know he’ll say that Kagome belongs with Kog-OOF!” Duke whizzed by on his skis, knocking Tori off balance. She tumbled, landing on her side. </p><p>“Man! I AM getting the hang of this! Woohoo! Sorry Tori!”</p><p>You stop and look over at Tori and she gives you a dirty look.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Help me up!”</p><p>You look around and see Missi coming down. You signal her to stop and help you lift Tori. You both put each of Tori’s arms around your shoulders and slowly slide down.</p><p>“Wow, skiing is pretty fun! I feel confident in my abilities now! Though I don’t feel like going up a slope level yet. But Duke may want to….we’ll talk about it. I doubt he wants to switch partners or stay on this slope..”</p><p>“He can go off the highest cliff for all I care…” grumbled Tori. “And I’m done for today. I’m going to the lodge to recover. Any of you want to stay with me to keep me company?”</p><p>You sigh. “Hmmm….I was thinking of doing some more slides down the slope….”</p><p>Tori harrumphed. “But someone needs to stay with me! Missi, pleaaase!”</p><p>“There are plenty of other people who would like to stay with you, maybe one of the teachers?” asked Missi.</p><p>“Do you really not want to stay with me?” Tori pouted, putting on her guilt trippiest voice. Missi blinked and shook her head. </p><p>“What, no! No of course not! I just want to ski some more, that’s all. There’s probably someone who’d wait there with you, Tori.” You guys get closer to the lodge. Tori huffed. “Come on Tori, there are plenty of nice people here! Just….give them a chance!”</p><p>“Have YOU tried talking to any of them, Missi?” Tori sighed. You and Missi exchanged looks and shook your heads. </p><p>*LATER THAT EVENING*</p><p>You, Alec, Tori, Missi, Russell, and Duke meet up to get into line for the nature tour. While Tori is talking to Alec further ahead, you turn to Russell.</p><p>“How was skiing?”</p><p>“Pretty good! Broke my record! Alec’s getting there, but he’s made good progress! He’s a pretty fast learner! But….” Russell made a tutting noise “He kept going on about how mad he is about not having a girlfriend and how romance obsessed everyone is and how it made him want to punch people? It was…..like listening to the diary of a serial killer on one of the True Crime documentaries my mother watches.” Missi shuddered, you made a face of discomfort and Duke rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Real winner.” deadpanned Duke.</p><p>“Funny, Missi said the same thing about you when she first met you!” chuckled Russell, resulting in Duke sideeyeing Missi. “That was before I knew you fully, Duke.”</p><p>“She also choked on her drink when *Y/N* told us you were dating!”</p><p>“Russeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll shut up.” “GUYS! THE TOUR’S STARTING!” shouted Alec, causing them to jump. For the beginning part of the tour, Duke entertained you by making faces and imitating the tour guide while you and Missi had to keep from giggling while Tori interrupted the tour to add commentary on what she thought was accurate or semi relevant side tangents and Alec attempted to get close to Missi, which Russell stopped by standing between the two. At one point during the tour, you and Duke slink off the path by yourselves. He puts his arm around you.</p><p>“Ahhhh. That’s better. Man, it’s so quiet without Tori’s prating. I can actually hear myself think! How’re you holding up, darling?”<br/>You shrug. “Eh. If it weren’t for Alec and Tori’s flip-flopping, I’d be having a better time. But, I’m glad I have some alone time with you.”</p><p>Duke sighed. “I honestly don’t get why you’re still friends with her. She’s been moreso FLOPPING than flipping this entire time. What is her damage?”</p><p>You shake your head. “I don’t know. Sometimes she apologizes for how she acted, but then says she was stressed from school, or on her period or just trying to move things along…..like...ever since she’s become president of Club, she’s gotten more snippy. Like she always has to be in charge! I wish I could go back to middle school where we’d have our sleepovers, go to the movies, and make up fake news articles about celebrities we hate getting explosive diarrhea!” You blink away tears. “What happened to silly, sweet, and firey girl who used to make my family laugh when making fun of bad rappers on MTV? My dad had to leave the room because he couldn’t breathe that time she made up that anecdote about R. Kelly eating the shoes of the guy who the woman was cheating on….! What did I do wrong?!?” </p><p>You start crying fully and Duke pulls you into a hug. He caresses your back with one hand and plays with the strands of hair poking out of your hat with his other. “Shhhh...I’m sorry you’re going through this. Don’t take it personally, it’s not your fault. If anything, you’ve been nothing but nice to her! And how she is to Missi, is unacceptable!”</p><p>“Missi’s even nicer than me!” you squeak out.</p><p>“Well….I guess….aside from, her, well, opinion on me when we started dating….drifting apart with people suck. Sometimes people end up being fake and deciding they don’t like you for some dumb reason or you both change and fizzle out. Sadly with me it’s been mostly the former but….fuck ‘em!” Duke tilts your head up towards him and looks into your eyes, flashing his signature cheeky smirk that always manages to make your heart melt. “Still can’t believe I thought she was hot…”</p><p>“WHAT!?” </p><p>“Shhhh! Before I really knew her….which I dodged a bullet there. And found someone better.” You two pull into a kiss, savoring the sound of the birds in the air, the light from the sunset, and the feel of the brisk breeze. For a brief moment you forget that you two are on a field trip and your class is wondering where the hell you are. Until…..</p><p>“DUKE DEVOUTS! *Y/N L/N*! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!” You two pull apart and sheepishly trudge over to the direction of the voice of an angry chaperone. She grabs each of you by a hand and pulls you to the lodge. She sits you two down on the front porch and gets in your faces.</p><p>“You two are NOT to separate from the group! The purpose of this trip is to UNITE everyone as a team and get to know one another! It is not safe to be by yourselves canoodling in the woods! What if an avalanche happened, or you got attacked by a bear or a stranger?! *Y/N* this is your first warning so I’m letting you off easy. As for you, Mr. Devouts, we are calling your dad to come pick you up and take you home! Also, Mr. Shapovalov has graciously informed me that you were carrying cigarettes! This is a smoke free establishment, and I don’t want any of our kids getting tobacco related illnesses because of one bad apple! You need to respect the rules of our youth group and not lead *Y/N* astray!” </p><p>“Fucking rat….”</p><p>The chaperone shot Duke a nasty look. “Watch your language. As for you *Y/N*, I’m extremely disappointed in you. This is so unlike you, you’re much better than this. I don’t want to hear anymore cases of you misbehaving on this trip.” She walked away. Duke sighed and shook his head while you had to fight back a fresh set of tears. He turns to you.</p><p>“Well, guess they’re going to have to call my dad! Pfft. If he even picks up! He’s probably just waking up right now and he’ll make some pitiful excuse to not have to come get me! He was more excited for this weekend than I was! So he doesn’t have to parent a child he never wanted!” Duke laughed bitterly while you silently cry. He gets up and gives you a hug as you cry into his shirt. “Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhh. Don’t worry about me babe. I’ll be fine. I’m used to getting into trouble!”</p><p>“But I’m not…” you croak.</p><p>“If anything, I was the one leading you astray, you just followed. I know, it’s no fun getting yelled at.” He leads you inside the lodge and stands outside of your door as you take off your winter coat, boots, hat and gloves and lie on your bed sobbing. Missi, Russell and Tori come up to your room.</p><p>“Wow, who knew about all the fossils and lizards here-woah. What happened to *Y/N*?”</p><p>Duke sighs. “Well…..Ms. Smith caught us getting away from the group. And SOMEONE ratted me out that I was carrying my cigarettes, so now Daddio is gonna pick me up and take me home.” He shrugged. “If he picks up, or is assed to drive two hours to get me. He’ll prolly scream at me when I get home.”<br/>“Awww.” said Russell. “Too bad. I mean, I don’t want you smoking, but I don’t want you to be sent home! You’re so fun and cool! Your line you thought up for the game of Telephone was hilarious! And you’re a fast runner for the three-legged race.” </p><p>“Sorry, Duke.”</p><p>“That sucks.” said Tori. “Ms. Smith completely lost her shit at you for no reason. Like I’m mad you ditched us, but she shouldn’t have to call your dad. That was so gay of her.”</p><p>You, Missi and Russell gasp. You speak up. “Don’t use that word like that!”</p><p>“*Y/N*! ‘GAY’S NOT A SWEAR WORD! I WASN’T BEING HOMOPHOBIC, I WAS JUST SAYING IT WAS STUPID!” Tori screeched. You jump from the volume, then a fresh set of tears start rolling. You’re crying so hard you can’t talk. While your vision is blurred from your tears, you can still make out Duke’s figure grabbing Tori by the arm and pulling her out into the hall. </p><p>“Don’t. Ever. Talk. To. *Y/N*. Like. That. Ever. Again.” he growls. “If you ever make *Y/N* cry ever again, I will make your life a living Hell. GOT THAT??!” he snarled. Missi and Russell come over to your bed and pat you. Tori comes in to join.</p><p>“Sorry about that, *Y/N*. I’ve been stressed from the skiing injury I had today. I also got scared for you when you went off.” said Tori, sheepishly. Missi and Russell turn their heads towards Tori.</p><p>“I think you should leave.” said Russell. Tori awkwardly slides off the bed and walks briskly out of the room. After a few minutes Missi speaks up. </p><p>“Damn. If YOU have to be the bad guy Russell, something ain’t right.”</p><p>“Hey, I just told her to leave! Duke bit her frigging head off!”</p><p>Duke comes in. He strokes your hair. </p><p>“And I’d do it again. Don’t worry. I have a surprise for Tori and Alec…”</p><p>“But isn’t your dad coming to pick you up?” asked Missi.</p><p>“He’s not gonna come. He’s got woooooooork.”</p><p>“On a Saturday NIGHT?” asked Russell.</p><p>“Yep. Classic workaholic.” He bends over and kisses you on the head. “See you at dinner, sweets.” The rest of the night was mainly uneventful as you ate your dinner in silence and didn’t really talk to anyone. Duke was forced to sit with the chaperones because of his poor behavior and tried to keep his eyes open while listening to Ms. Smith go on about crocheting and garden gnomes. You, Missi and Russell spend the rest of the night playing Apples to Apples and Mad Libs and for a bit you feel happier, if not tired from your multiple meltdowns. Tori walked by and briefly waved at you, resulting in a death glare from Missi. When it’s time to turn in, you head back to your room and fall into a deep sleep. </p><p>*THE NEXT MORNING* </p><p>You awaken to the sound of screaming coming a few rooms down. You recognize that dramatic operato as Tori’s voice.</p><p>“AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! SOMEONE PUT BAT GUANO ON MY PILLOW LAST NIGHT WHEN I WAS SLEEPING!” You look out the door and see Tori running through the hall screaming. You hear a grunt from elsewhere in the lodge. </p><p>“AUUUUUUUUUUUUURGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!? AUUUURGH, NASTY!” Alec stomps out of his room and sees Tori crying. As they are running to complain to the head chaperone, Duke steps outside of your door and smirks. You look at him, put two and two together.</p><p>“You…?” He nods “But…..how….NO…..you did not…” He nods again, his grin growing bigger. You mouth “Oh my God.” at him and laugh silently to yourself. He gets close and whispers to you.</p><p>“What can I say? I’m full of surprises. And nicely digested food.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>